The Seven Handsome Transferred Students
by IHaveAGunInMyBag
Summary: BTS Yoongi FanFiction: Y/N (your name) and Yoongi's Love story
1. The Seven Handsome Transferred Students

(y/n means your name)

: y/n! ken! Girls wake up your gonna be late at school!

Someone shouted downstairs me barely hearing it so I ignored it and tossed around my bed trying to get back to sleep.

15 minutes later.

: y/n! ken! Wake up now!

A little annoyed, I frown a bit and lay on my back facing the ceiling with eyes still closed. I continue my sleep and hugged my warm and soft pillow ignoring the "shouting woman" downstairs again.

20 minutes later.

: SONG Y/N! SONG KEN! WAKE UP!

The voice got louder and footsteps was heard coming near us, the footsteps stopped in front on my door and a loud knock was heard repeatedly.

: WAKE UP! YOUR LATE AT SCHOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?!

I feel a little curious so I open my eyes and look to my night stand, I saw ken was already up as well. She glance at the clock and for some seconds her eyes widened and her mouth was wide open.

Ken: oh... My... Freak frakaling duck! Bish were late!

She jumped out of her bed panicking, she picked her towel and clothes then headed to the bathroom. My eyes widened as well, I sat up and look at the clock.

Y/N: oh shit! It's 6:30 am!

I run to my bathroom and start knocking.

Y/N: yah ken! Faster I need to take a bath too!

She responded.

Ken: bish I just entered your bathroom a seconds ago! Go take a bath somewhere else.

Y/N: but that's my fucking bathroom! Get out!

Ken: too bad! I'm the first one who entered!

Y/N: SONG FREAKING KEN!

She didn't respond but I heard a giggle inside. I sighed and took my clothes.

Y/N: I think I'm just gonna use HER BATHROOM, thanks to you ken.

Oh yeah? Ken slept on my room last night because she was freaking scared of the thunders.

I walked to my door and opened it. Shocked, I saw my mom looking at me with her hands resting on her hips.

Y/N: h-hey mom...

Tok! My forehead was flicked by her and I can clearly feel her strong gaze on me even tho I can't see it.

Y/N: ow! What was that for?

Mom: for not waking up when I'm waking you up! Now your late and your not even dress yet!

Y/N: I will! I'm just gonna use the ken's bathroom. Ken is using mine.

Mom: Faster now and go! Now go!

She stepped aside. I run to the Ken's bathroom and start getting ready.

10 minutes later.

I run downstairs and saw ken waiting for me. I look at my mom.

Y/N: sorry mom, no time to eat. We need to go bye!

We took our skate boards and rode it to school. We arrived and we start running to our class getting ready to get scold by the teacher. We opened the door, the teacher is starting his lesson and got interrupt by us.

: your late again.

Y/N Ken: we're sorry Mr. Its.

(Yeah, the name is "Its" you'll find out why.)

He sighed and shake his head in disbelief.

Mr. Its: Why are you late today?

Ken: um...

Y/N: we overslept...

He sighed.

Mr. Its: just take your seats.

We sat down and start catching our breaths.

Ken: I think Mr. Its is in a good mood today.

Y/N: that's weird...

: late again huh.

I look at my left side and saw Rosè.

Y/N: Rosè your back!

Rosè was my best friend, She's my first friend also when I transferred in this school.

Rosè: well yeah, I moved on already.

She said while playing with her nails.

Rosè broke up with her boyfriend a week ago, she decided not to go to school and take her "break".

I look at her weirdly.

Y/N: n-nice...

Ken: who is she?

Y/N: oh yeah I forgot to introduce her to you. Ken, Rosè my best friend. Rosè, Ken my sister.

Rosè: did she just transferred here?

Y/N: yup... She transfered here just a week ago.

Rosè: oh! Speaking of transferring. There are some seven handsome boys just transferred here today!

Y/N: really?

Rosè: actually they are here, too bad you guys missed them introducing in front of the class.

Few more minutes and the bell rang Ring~ once I hear the bell rang, I start packing my things and get ready for my next class.

Y/N: what's your next class?

I asked looking at her.

Ken: me?

She responded while packing her things.

Y/N: uhmm.

I hummed in response.

Ken: English... Yours?

She looked up after she finish packing and sat in the arm chair waiting for me.

Y/N: I have Science... What about you Ro-

I look to Rosè's seat but I didn't saw her. I look around and saw her talking to the new face guys there. I guess that's the boys who transferred here today.

Y/N: she really did move on...

Ken: who?

Y/N: nothing, Let's go to our next class. See you later at lunch ok?

Ken: ummm.

Y/N: bye.

She walked away and raise her hand waving at me but not looking. I walked to my math class and saw three new faces, not gonna lie but they are really good looking guys. I walked to my seat and waited to our professor. After a few seconds I saw Rosè entering the room panting and catching her breath.

Rosè: YAH! SONG Y/N! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME HUH?!

She walked to me stomping and stop in front of me, I look at her with boring face and give her a long sigh.

Y/N: well, I see you hitting on the new guys there a moment ago so I just let you be and make my way here all alone.

I took my book out and start reading.

Rosè: I'm not hitting on them!

Y/N: yeah sure, being cutie-cutie around them. Yeah, your not hitting on them.

She scoffed and take her seat.

Y/N: I bet, after class your gonna go and talk to the new face guys there again at the back.

I looked back and saw them starting at us. I guess we talked to loud. I smirk and say:

Y/N: hey you guys there at the back! if this girl hit on you, ignore her. She's crazy.

I pointed Rosè out.

Rosè: YAH!

She grab my hand and force my head to face front again.

Rosè: Don't listen to her! She's the crazy one!

She looked at me, I laugh and start holding my stomach cause it hurts as hell.

Rosè: Your really dead.

Soon the teacher arrived.

: Good morning everyone.

Everyone: good morning Mrs Shi.

Mrs. Shi: Ok, I see new faces there are you guys the new students?

We all looked behind and saw the the new students. They nodded their heads.

Mrs. Shi: can you please introduce yourself in front of the class.

They walked in front.

: Hi I'm Jung Hoseok but you can call me J-Hope. I hope we can get along~

He make an heart and smile brightly on us. The girls start giggling.

: Hi I'm Kim Seokjin and I'm worldwide handsome but you can call me Jin.

He blow a kisses on us, the girls start fangirling to them.

: Min Yoongi, call me Yoongi.

He said boringly and looked at the teacher saying:

Yoongi: Can we sit now?

The girls stopped fangirling but after a few seconds they continued.

Mrs. Shi: Ok, you may take your seats.

They walked on their seats. Soon Mrs. Shi start her lesson.


	2. The Seven Handsome Transferred Students(...

•Time skips•

Lunch

The bell rang but Mrs. Shi is still teaching she told us that she needs to teach this lesson and finish it before we go camping tommorow. We all groaned and start complaining about it, but that didn't stop her.

Y/N: oh gosh, ken's gonna be mad at me. She's gonna wait there too long.

I look at Rosè.

Y/N: really Rosè?

She was looking at the guys behind... And... She's... Drooling over them... Yuck!

Y/N: omg, why do I have a hoe friend like you?

Rosè: I heard that!

She slap the back of my head, my forehead bump into my desk and she start laughing.

Y/N: god damn it! What the hell was that for?!

Then the door flung open. Revealing ken. She walk to us and start dragging us out of the class room.

Mrs. Shi: miss Song, where do you think your going?

Ken: who are you talking to? There's two Song here.

Mrs. Shi: well I'm talking to the cocky song.

Ken scoffed.

Mrs. Shi: where are you taking them miss Song Ken?

Ken: I'm taking them out for lunch, any problem?

Mrs. Shi: yes! We still didn't finish our lessons yet! I didn't even dismissed them.

Ken: you should.

Mrs. Shi: excuse me?!

Ken: They're hungry too just like us, what if they starve to death?

Mrs. Shi: don't be exaggerating.

Ken: your a Science teacher you should know what can starvation cause.

Mrs. Shi: don't act like you know our everything!

Ken: Everyone knows, because your teaching them.

Everyone started to whisper to each other and start laughing. Mrs. Shi didn't speak so Ken dragged us out and went to the cafeteria.

Y/N: yah! Why did you do that?!

Ken: did what?

I sighed and shake my head, this is not the right time too argue. We're too hungry to do so.

Y/N: nevermind.

We walked to the cafeteria and eat lunch.

Ken: unnie! Can I have a bite of your burger?

Y/N: no! You ordered fries so stick with it.

Rosè: you can have mine ken.

Ken: oh! Really?

Y/N: what are you going to eat then?

Rosè: them...

She looked at the entrance and saw the seven transfer students entering the cafeteria.

Ken: eugh...

She makes a disgusted face.

Y/N: yuck! When are you gonna stop drooling over them? What the heck is wrong with you!

I make a disgusted face too and move closer to ken. Her drooling over those boys is embarrassing me, I'm just gonna pretend I don't know her.

Rosè: oh shit! They're coming towards us!

Y/N Ken: well then bye bye.

We stood up and was about to walked away from her but she held our arms and pull us back.

Rosè: stay!

: hey girls.

Y/N Ken: well it's a big shit.

Ken and I stay close to each other.

Rosè: hello Jimin. (With aegyo)

Ken: what's wrong with your voi-

I put my hand on her mouth and smile at them.

Y/N: hello guys...

Jimin: hello, can we sit here?

Ken removed my hand from her mouth.

Ken: No tha-

I put my hand back.

Y/N: yeah, s-sure.

I lean on Ken's ear and whisper.

Y/N: shut up for a minute, if you don't I'm gonna eat your ice creams on the fridge later.

She froze at the moment but then nodded, I removed my hands from her mouth and start acting normal.

Rosè: sit with me Jimin.

She tapped the seat beside her and start twirling her hair.

Jimin: y-yeah... Sure...

He seated and the rest did too.

Jimin: well, is this your friends?

Rosè: uh-huh, this is y/n.

They all looked at me.

Y/N: hello, I-I'm Song y/n.

Rosè: and this is her little sister.

We all looked to Ken. Her head was down and she didn't move at all. Wow, I guess she really loves ice creams she did shut up so damn well. Well done y/n! Your the best.

Y/N: ah w-well, this is Song ken.

Jimin: is she alright?

Y/N: yup... She's just shy.

Jimin: awww, so cute, ok, now our turn. I'm Park Jimin and this is my friends.

He looked at his friends.

: Hello! I'm Kim Taehyung~

: Hi, I'm Jeon Jungkook.

: I'm Kim Namjoon.

Jin: It's Jin, I guess y/n know us already.

J-Hope: yup! We have the same class.

Yoongi: shut up and let's eat.

The mood was ruined with this bossy and cold looking guy called Yoongi. Jimin cough and start changing the awkward tense in the air.

Jimin: ok, what would you like to order guys?

He asked to his friends and each one of them told Jimin what food they'll order.

Jimin: how about you girls? What do you want to eat?

He look at us, I look at Ken who is still frozen like a dead meat beside me. This is getting really awkward for us.

Y/N: no thank you Jimin, we're good.

I smiled at Jimin and look at Rosè who's waiting for Jimin to ask her what will she wanted to eat... This girl really...

Y/N: maybe we should go now? U-uh...

I laugh awkwardly and look at Rosè.

Rosè: why so soon?

Y/N: I forgot to tell you that me and ken needs to do something so y-yeah... S-see you later guys.

I held ken's arm and start bragging her out of the cafeteria.

Y/N: you can move or talk now dummy.

Ken: you will not gonna eat my ice cream?

She said while taking a peak lifting her head to me.

Y/N: no.

She smiled and straighten up herself.

Ken: nice!

Y/N: now what to do?

Ken: mall?

Y/N: are you serious? Mall? We still have class you brat!

I smack the back of her neck.

Ken: ow! Let's ditch our next class.

Y/N: what?

I smack her arms.

Y/N: when did you learn ditching class huh? Do you know how mom gonna slap our butts with her scary slippers when she found out?

She hugged herself.

Ken: can you stop hurting me! Then what do you wanna do?

Y/N: Let's study.

Ken: oh God please no, just keep hitting me instead of studying.

Y/N: no! Let's go!

I dragged her to the library.


	3. The Seven Handsome Tran (05-09 19:54:00)

5 few minutes ago.

Y/N: ok I regret everything...

Ken: I told you!

Y/N: aish, ok ok let's cut classes.

Ken: niceu!

Y/N: let's go.

We sneak out of the school and went to the cafeteria near our school.

Ken: oh, is that the new transferred boys?

Y/N: oh! Yep, omg Rosè is with them. Did they cut classes to?

Ken Y/N: cool~

We went in.

Y/N: what do you wanna order?

Ken: something good to eat.

Y/N: what kind of food you wanna eat?

Ken: something that I can eat, something edible.

I stop my tracks and she bumped on my back. I face her and saw her facing her phone.

Y/N: can you be more specific?

Ken: umm, something yummy?

She looked up, and I flick her forehead.

Ken: awww!

She said laughing while rubbing her forehead.

Ken: just kidding! Of course as always...

I look at her.

Ken: my favorite, I'm gonna find seats for us ok?

She run while giggling.

Y/N: annoying...

I look at her figure running out and disappearing.

Ken's P.O.V.

Ken: where to sit?

I look around and found a seat. Smiling I went there but a young boy sat and crossed his leg looking at me.

: sorry, seat taken.

Ken: you...

that one of the new boys at school, his on my class earlier.

Ken: taken by who?

I tilted my head arrogantly and flash him a smirk.

: by me.

Ken: oh really? I thought you where with your ugly hyungs over there.

I pointed out their seat. He laughs.

: oh, ken ken... I didn't know that your stalking us.

Ken: eugh! No way! Oh please, don't even tell me that. THAT will never happen, never.

: oh really?

Ken: can you just fuck off and get lost JungCock?

: Hyung! I found a seat, let's seat here.

He call his so called hyungs. I widened my eyes.

Ken: what the fuck?!

He smirked and look at his hyungs walking to him.

: what are you up to Jungkook we have our seat th-

He look at his side and saw me. He smile.

: oh ye, of course let's seat here.

Ends of Ken's P.O.V.

Y/N's P.O.V.

After I ordered I look for ken.

Y/N: where is she? Maybe at th-

I saw the new boys and my poor sister Ken with a annoyed expression on her face arguing. I walked to her.

Y/N: what's happening here?

Ken: well, JuNgCoCk and his HyUnGs are stealing our seats!

She said annoyed but still a savage looking face was visible on her. Oh my gosh she look so pissed.

Y/N: did you guys have a seat over there?

Jungkook: oh you also?

Y/N: what?

Yoongi: stalking us.

Ken: we didn't stalk ugly boys ok? We didn't even stalk a single boy, got it?

Jungkook: your so feisty, I love it.

Ken: shut the fuck up Jungcock.

Y/N: ok, can you please just go back on your seat?

Yoongi: but this is our seat.

Y/N: no you don't.

Yoongi: yes it is.

He sat and so the other boys sat with them while me and Ken stood there annoyed.

Y/N: back. Now.

I ordered with a stern but still calm voice. He just laugh.

Yoongi: Not today my love.

I scoffed and poke my tongue out inside of my cheeks. He smirk and he look like his enjoying us pissed. What an asshole.

Ken: let's just find another seat.

She said as she took her phone out and check the time.

Ken: we're wasting our time with them.

Y/N: no!

Ken: you say so.

She start paying attention to her phone and clearly ignoring me.

Y/N: I'm not gonna say this again. Back. Now.

He just lean comfortably and smirk.

Yoongi: no.

Hear that noise? Yup, that's my blood boiling. I scoffed and look at Rosè.

Y/N: are you gonna help us Rosè?

She just stare at the floor, then our order came.

Waiter: Y/N and Ken?

Ken: here!

They gave us our coffee, I look at my name at the back and chuckle seeing my name spelled wrong. I look at Ken and she was chuckling too.

Ken: yup! They put the "H" again.

Y/N: omg.

We laugh forgetting that the boys was still here. Ken look at me then at the boys and back at me again.

Ken: on the count of three.

Ok! I know this one!

Ken: one, two...

We removed the top of our cup then look at the boys smiling.

Ken Y/N: three!

Splash! Ken splash her coffee on Jungkook and mine on Yoongi.

Y/N: ok, enjoy!

I said as we turn around to walk away but I look over my should and said;

Y/N: Rosè, your fucked up real big later.

Then we walked away.


	4. The Seven Handsome Tran (05-09 20:24:50)

Y/N: gosh! I already hate those boys!

I sigh and let my self to relax.

ken: your not the only one honey, me too... me too.

she look up and put her phone in her pockets.

ken: now what? boring school, idiot boys, and fucked up day. What else?

She look at me clicking her tongue in annoyance.

Y/N: let's go home, I'm tired.

I sigh for a hundred time closing my eyes.

ken: ok... wait... there's missing.

confused I look at her, she was looking around and looking for something.

ken: oh-

Y/N ken: Bags!

we run back to our school.

after some minutes.

_panting_

Y/N: shit! how are we gonna get our bags inside?

_panting_

ken: I.Don't.Know.Too!

I smack her arms.

ken: aaoouuccchhh!

Y/N: this is your fault!

ken: me?! how come this is my fault?

Y/N: if you didn't come up with an idea of cutting classes we will not end up here!

ken: but you agreed tho!

Y/N: omg... I don't know what to do...

IHaveAGunInMyBag: I don't know what to do without you yea-

Y/N: SHUT UP!

IHaveAGunInMyBag: ok sorry chill, chill...

ken: let's just go home and leave our bags, we'll get it tommorow.

Y/N: what if the teachers-

ken: go home without getting caught and leaving our bags or going to the principal's office with our bags? pick, quick.

Y/N: or.

ken: what the-

Y/N: ok ok! let's go.

•Home•

Y/N: shhh...

: what the-

Y/N: shut up ken, mom will hear us!

_whispering_

(ken): why are we doing this?

Y/N: because if mom found out that we cut- wait.

I look behind me and saw... Mom.. and not ken... SHIT! whre TF is ken?!

IHaveAGunInMyBag: She went upstairs because she say your mom outside with a grocery in her hands.

Y/N: Ayo! m-mom...

I open my arms for a hug and did the rock thing on my hands. Mom ignore it and look at me with her bitter expression paste on her face.

Mom: your early today, what happened?

_gulp_

Y/N: well.. you see umm.. Oh! mom look!

I pointed outside and she look at it, I took the channce and run uo to my room.

Mom: SONG Y/N!

I close the door behind me breathing heavily, sweats was pouring like pool all over me.

Y/N: oh god help me.


	5. The Seven Handsome Tran (05-09 22:05:19)

the next day.*

Y/N: _but now I feel like I don't know you~_

Y/N: tenenenew tenewten

ken: gosh even the instrumental you sang it.

she look at me amazed.

Y/N: _but I can't find the words to tell you~_

ken: not gonna lie but your voice is good.

Y/N: thank you.

I proudly stood up.

Y/N: c'mon sing with me.

ken: stop~

I'm pulling her off the bed but this heavy bish didn't budge at all.

Y/N: your so heavy~ and fat~

ken: it's Saturday in the morning don't start.

Y/N: I'm just saying the thruth!

She ignored me and took her phone again and open her social medias.

Y/N: but seriously, let's work out.

ken: you said that last month, do you remember what happened?

•last month•

(at the school gym)

ken: yah! get up and stop eating!

Y/N: what? I'm just taking a break.

ken: taking a break my ass! work!

She throw the dumbell at me but a lazy ass me didn't catch it and it end up to the mirror... breaking it...

•Present•

Y/N: HAHAHAHA omg, I remember that!

ken: see? I rather be working out alone instead working out with you.

I pout and look at her.

Y/N: what a meanie!

ken: don't pout, you looked like a janitor fish.

she smirk and take a glance at me. I took the pillow and raise it ready to hit her.

ken: I told you, don't start.

I smirk and smack her with the pillow.

Y/N: I tOlD yOu, DoN't StArT~

I mock her and laugh, she scoffed and pick the pillow near her.

ken: I warned you!

she hit me in my back and laugh. Like a little kids, we start our own childish pillow fight and laughter filled the room.

: your so cute together but I need to interrupt you and ask you something.

but got interrupted by our one and only mom.

Mom: so, why are you home early yesterday?

She walked inside of my room.

ken: well...

she put her hands down and sat on the bed I did the same and we tell her what actually happened yesterday.

ken and Y/N: I'M SORRY MOM!

we close our eyes and wait for the pain we didn't feel anything but heard a laugh.

Mom: gosh! I was like you when I'm younger back then.

Y/N: w-what?

Mom: That's when I meet your dad by cutting classes.

Y/N: gosh, you scared me...

Mom: Luckly your school didn't contact me yesterday.

ken: sooo~

she bite her bottom lip_

Mom and I look at her confused.

Mom: what?

ken: is it ok if I went out with Lisa today?

Mom: hmm~ let me think about it.

ken: Mom~ please.

she acted cute_

shocked? yup, the sassy and savge ken has this side. She's really a cute little kid~

ken: I'm n-not cute!

awww~ see?

Mom: where are you going to then?

ken: well she told me that we'll go shopping today.

Mom: where are you gonna get some money?

ken: to you?

Mom: omg...

Y/N: eeyy~

I high five her and ruffle her hair.

Y/N: ken, your following my steps.

ken: well...

Mom: you are really my daughter. Ok then, but go home early ok?

ken: yey~ thanks mom~

Y/N: me too~

Mom: ok ok, but-

ken and Y/N: but what.

Mom: clean the house.

We both groan but then nodded.

Mom: you should start now.

ken: I'm gonna clean my room!

she run out.

Y/N: yah!

Mom left too.

Y/N: that kid really.

1 Hour later.

ken: the kitchen is clean!

Y/N: the living room too!

ken and Y/N: WE'RE DONE!

ken and Y/N: MOM!

Mom walk to us giving our money then walking to her work. ken got out also and told me that she will be home at 6. I was in the living room watching Netflix with pizza in front of me.

Ting! a notification pop out on my phone. I pick my phone and checked it.

Y/N: Rosè? huh.

OTP

Rosè: Y/N! (sent_ at 10:12 am_)

Y/N: what? (sent_ at 10:15 am_)

Rosè: Let's go out! (sent_ at 10:15 am_)

Y/N: why don't you go out with the "hot boys"? (sent_ at 10:16 am_)

Rosè: Hey, listen. I'm sorry ok. they're just... I can't understand but when it comes to them I just can't do anything... specially when it comes to jimin. (sent_ at 10:16 am_)

Y/N: but still! I'm your friend and you didn't even do anything! (T_T) (sent_ at 10:16 am_)

Rosè: now I feel really guilty! ok wait. what if I treat you today? (sent_ at 10:17 am_)

Y/N:let me think about it. (sent_ at 10:17 am_)

Rosè: We will go shopping! my treat, sounds great? (sent_ at 10:17 am_)

Y/N: where? (sent_ at 10:17 am_)

Rosè: duh, where else? the mall! (sent_ at 10:17 am_)

Y/N: ok! pick me up at 5 minutes, need to get ready. (sent_ at 10:18 am_)

•after 10 minutes•

ding~ the door bell rang, I stood up picking my belongings and went to the door. I'm wearing a black jeans a white shirt tucked up, and a black snickers, also I wear a black cap. I saw Rosè greet me with a smile, I put my smug look and didn't smile back. She pouted and look at me sad.

Rosè: Y/N~ sorry~ please forgive me~

she whined_

Y/N: ok stop, I'm joking! let's go now.

I saw two cars but I think the other one was from our neighbor.

I walk to the car and stop to open, I open and saw and not expecting who is it.

??? and Y/N: YOU?!


	6. TSHTS

Y/N: Rosè! I thought-

Rosè: I forgot to tell you that they're coming too... but don't worry I have your back.

Y/N: I hate you! argh! Now I have to deal with this asshole.

I mumbled and sigh.

Yoongi: I heard that!

He look at me. I roll my eyes on him and look at Rosè.

Y/N: who's gonna drive?

Rosè: Me... Jimin and I are in front.

Y/N: I'm not surprise, can-

Yoongi pulled me inside of the car and force me to sit.

Y/N: aow! wtf?!

Yoongi: let's go Rosè, I'm loosing patience to this girl.

Y/N: huh! wow, I'm speechless.

Yoongi: speechless but your talking.

Y/N: you know what? My middle finger salutes you.

I pull up that thing and roll my eyes on him. Rosè started the engine and drove away.

Yoongi: bad girl, how can be a little girl doing that things?

Y/N: for your information, I'm not a little girl anymore.

Yoongi: oh, I though your just a kid. Your so smol.

Y/N: looks whos speaking. bruh, your 1 inche taller that me.

Yoongi: correction, 5 inches taller than you.

Y/N: oh shut up! stop telling lies!

I cross my arms and lean my back. The whole trip was filled with me and Yoongi's bickering, Rosè and Jimin just laugh at us.

Y/N: 'I got your back', then why aren't you helping me to beat this jerk Rosè.

Rosè: yah! why are you pulling me to your fight? you start it, you finish it. Got it?

Y/N: oh my gosh, I'm so fucking pissed to y'all. I wish I just ignored Rosè.

Yoongi: oh my gosh your so noisy, just please shut up.

Y/N: YOU-

Rosè: WE'RE HERE!

we got out and walk inside of the mall.

Rosè: ok, where should we go first?

I didn't respond, I took my phone out and earplugs and put it on my ears.

"this is gonna be a long long day, better listen to music for this boring day."

Rosè: ok?

Yoongi: Let's go and buy sweatshirts first, I need new clothes too.

They nod and start walking to that store, I waited some more seconds and then followed behind.

while waiting and listening to the music, my eyes wonder around the mall and spotted a familiar figure. I stop for a second and squint my eyes looking for a good look.

"Is that ken?"

Rosè stopped so those the rest, I was left behind. Rosè run to me and held my arm pulling me to walk.

Rosè: you slow ass, let's go!

I pulled my arms back and remove my left earplugs and call ken's name out.

Y/N: KEN! BIPOCUTE!

"Bibocute? ah yes that. I call her that it was Bipolar and cute put together. weird right. I know."

the person wonder around and look behind her spotting me. She tilted her head a little and some seconds run to me, she was with her friend.

ken: wah~ your here too? who are you with?

She smiled. She look at my side and saw Rosè, her smile disappeared.

Y/N: so... who is this? Lisa? am I right?

the girl beside her nodded.

Lisa: hello Y/N unnie.

Y/N: nice to meet you.

She bowed and I bowed back.

ken: what is she doing here with you?

Y/N: well-

(???): ken-ah~

confused ken look further at her left and saw the boys.

ken: and with them?! what the actual fuck is happening?

Lisa: y-your w-with t-the handsome boys?! ACK! JUNGKOOK OPPA~ I AM RIGHT!

me and the rest look at her shooked, she run to Jungkook and hugged her. Ken and I look at each other and back at Lisa.

ken and Y/N: what the fuck?

ken: are you really my friend? heck! guess not, your possessed with a demon. Unnie! help her please.

She looked at me and shake my right arm.

Y/N: OMG! I don't know what to do! author help!

IhaveAGunInMyBag: nope.

I just look at her disgusted.

ken: bring my friend back~

_mumbled_

she mumbled it in a cute way but I think it's loud enough to us to hear.

Jungkook: cute, here.

Jungkook remove Lisa's hands around her and pushes her to ken.

Lisa: OMG! JUNGKOOK OPPA TOUCHED ME! SO HOT~

ken: what did you doooo?

she whined and look at her friend worriedly. She sighed.

ken: you know what lisa? do you really find him hot? like, ugh... he looked like a coconut.

He look at jungkook and judge him, I chuckled at her and put my hands on my mouth stopping my self from laughing.

Jungkook: yah! I'm not a coconut!

ken: yAh! iM nOt A cOcOnUt! huh.

she copies her and tilted her head cockily.

Y/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

ooppss sorry, can't help it. I burst out laughing. Jungkook step attempting to come closer to her, but Lisa spoke making him stop.

Lisa: Yah! how dare you call oppa a coconut! don't worry oppa, I got this.

she crossed her arms in her flatted chest and face ken. (Don't hate meee~ I love blackpink too~ this is just an FF, please don't hate me~) she raise her hand ready to slap ken, I spoke.

Y/N: lay that dirty hands on her and you'll see your skinny ass body on the floor... torn apart.

I look at her. She just smirked and swing her hands slapping ken. I heard ken whimper and sniffed, she maybe looking cold and tough bit she's really fragile inside. my blood boils making me clenched my fist in madness.

Y/N: you little fucker.

Not hesitating, I grabbed her hair and dragged her on the floor.

Y/N: no one ever slaps her like that! either my mom and I! who the fuck are you to do that huh?!

I'm still pulling her hair. In the other hand, Yoongi stops me by pulling my hands away from Lisa's hair and holding on my waist. I got off by Lisa and sending glares at her.

Y/N: you fucker! no one ever hurt my sister like that! run or I'll end your life!

Rosè help Lisa and said;

Rosè: heard her? run, or you'll die she's hella serious ya know?

she push Lisa hard, Lisa stumbled but manage to balance and run out of the mall with her messy and torn apart hair.

Little that I know that Yoongi's hands we're in my waist and on my hands, my back is on his chest. I was really mad and didn't notice the closeness between us.

Yoongi: calm down.

He said in my ears, I shiver a little and look at my shoulder only to see Yoongi's face close to mine.

ken: a-aw...

I look at ken and saw her laugh but still a stain of tears was visible on her cheeks.

ken: that was fucking hard.

she said while caressing her cheeks.

Jungkook: ken!

he run to ken. I lean forward and say;

Y/N: y-you can let go of me. That ugly ass girl is gone now. I won't kill her, she's really far.

I said looking away with my slightly tinted pink cheeks. He let go.

Yoongi: damn, your really strong.

He smirks. I rolled my eyes and look at ken. She was glaring at Jungkook.

"this kid, really."

Y/N: ken, are you ok?

ken: you didn't give me the chance to kick her ass!

Y/N: why do you have a friend like that?

ken: well... I just meet her yesterday, she ask me if Jungcock annoys me and I say yes.

Jungkook: It's jungkook not jung-

Y/N: shush! and?

ken: and she asks me if he is talking to me and I said yes, to annoy me. And later on we we're friends. That's fucking weird.

Y/N: omg... can we just forget that and eat? I'm hungry.

ken: good idea me too, let's go.

we walked off.

them: YAH! WAIT UP!


	7. TSHTS (08-08 18:57:26)

we we're currently at the sweatshirts store, you taught we we're at the restaurant? oh nah, Rosè didn't allow us and decided to go to that fucking store.

Y/N: does this suits me?

showing the shirt_

Ken: eugh, no. Why does every sweatshirts doesn't suit you well? is it because your ugly? I guess I have too agree with that.

she titled her head disgusted_

Y/N: gurl, you're ugly too so shut up and let's find some clothes that fits me perfectly.

I put the shirt back and pull her arm.

_Rosè's P.O.V._

Rosè: look at those two.

I giggled_

Jin: they're so cute~

Namjoon: her sister is really savage just like her.

Jimin: wait who are you pointing out about?

Namjoon: y/n's sister, idiot.

Hoseok: she maybe savage but she is really nice.

We all look at them.

ken: YAH! I DON'T LIKE TO WEAR THAT!

Y/N: WEAR IT!

ken: NO!

Y/N: IT'S CUTE AND IT'S SUIT YOU I SWEAR!

ken: I'M NOT CUTE SO NO!

ken starts running away from y/n while y/n was running after her.

ken: NOOOOO~

Y/N: COME ON! WEAR IT!

she caught ken and start dragging her to the fitting room ken look at us and said:

ken: HELP ME!

she held the door frame from the fitting room but got removed by y/n. We laugh.

Jungkook: they are really weird.

Yoongi: y/n is weird but... pretty.

He mumbled the last part, jungkook look at him shocked.

Jungkook: but what?

Yoongi: nothing, I'll pay for this wait for me.

He left.

Taehyung: ohhh~ something fishy is going on~ I think Yoongi hyung is in love.

Yoongi: shut up Taehyung! I'm not.

I shake my head.

Rosè: you guys are weird too.

Jimin: and handsome.

he wink_

I blushed and look away.

_End of Rosè's P.O.V._

Y_/N's P.O.V._

Y/N: see? it's cute.

ken: No!

she removed it and wear her clothes.

ken: I'm not gonna wear that thing. If you want it, you buy it. Got it?

she gave me the clothes.

Y/N: you say so...

I secretly took another size for ken and buy it. Well sorry this is fucking cute, I really wanted her to wear it so I buy one for her too.

**TIME SKIPS~**

ken**: **_Isn't lovely all alone? heart made of glass my mind of stone~_

Y/N: _tear me to pieces~ skin to bone~_

Rosè: _hello~ welcome home~_

Y/N: thanks to the treat Rosè, well.. not really.

Yoongi: God can you guys stop singing? my precious ears were bleeding to death!

ken: see you Rosè at school, bye.

Y/N: yeah so byee!

we walk to the house completely ignoring that jerk.

~The Next Day~

Rosè: MISS SONG Y/N PLEASE WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU GUYS ARE LATE AT SCHOOL AGAIN!

ken: where is that crying duck came from?

she said brushing her teeth from the bathroom.

Y/N: maybe that's the neighbors duck.

ken: bitch? we don't have a god damn neighbor.

Y/N: oh shit right, I forgot that they move out.

ken: then...

After packing our stuff I looked at the window and saw a screaming Rosè.

Rosè: OMG DID YOU GUYS JUST WOKE UP?

ken walk there too and took a peak just to...

ken: Hey, I thought you're a dying duck crying for help.

justi to say that... this brat. She laughed and took her things running downstairs.

Y/N: Hey Rosè! wait up I'm gonna open the door for you.

I walk downstairs and open the door.

Rosè: My gosh Y/N I missed you so much!

Y/N: the fuck is wrong with you? do you need anything?

Rosè: No, let's just go.

Y/N: ok?...

I took my breakfast and went out with ken.

Y/N: we're ready. Let's go?

I look at ken, she just took her earphones and plug it on her ears.

Y/N: I'll take that as a yes.

Rosè: I'm sorry...

she went to the car and we followed.

Y/N: what? sorry for what?

I open the car door and... bitch I don't wanna say anything, you guys know the fucking drill.

Y/N: I really hate you. so damn much.

ken: oh shit here we go again~

Jimin: Hi girls

Y/N: no, I'm not gonna-

ken: there's no car.

Y/N: wdym there's no car?

ken: mom and dad took our car.

Y/N: and?

ken: Just saying, since you didn't want to be with these assholes. I predict the future that you're gonna refuse Rosè's offer and ride our car instead seeing them.

She just shrugged and scroll on her phone.

Jungkook: wow, I don't know that you can predict the future.

ken: shut up Jungcock.

Jungkook: It's god damn Jungkoo-

Yoongi: get inside of the car now, we're late!

Y/N: why would I?!

Yoongi: cause I said so!

**_Again_** he pull me inside of the car.

ken: no space.

Yoongi no porblem.

Yoongi put me on his lap. shit.

ken: nice, let's go.


End file.
